1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring and fixing the three-dimensional location of medical instrument, and more particularly to an apparatus for measuring and fixing the three-dimensional location of medical instrument simultaneously, which can be easily placed at a desired location by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a medical operation like a calculus elimination using shock-wave, it is generally required to locate an ultrasonic prove, used for monitoring the calculus-crashing process, etc., precisely at the focus of the shock-wave. And, it is also generally required to know the three-dimensional coordinates and orientation of the instrument. This requires a function to locate a medical instrument and an external device precisely at a certain location as well as to fix the instrument thereto.
A robot, constituted of driving joints like electric motors, is able to measure and fix the three-dimensional location, however, it is mostly used as a fixing apparatus. And a direct enlightening method is widely being used for a robot to be used as a measuring apparatus, however, the constitution and/or the control is difficult.
In addition, a haptic apparatus has similar functions. Its basic structure is identical to a general robot, however, it is designed to reflect virtual circumstances and/or a remote robotic power, and thus its usage as a three-dimensional measuring apparatus is identical to that of an industrial robot. In this apparatus, a master device for remote control and a laser measurement technique are only applicable for measuring the location. Thus, without an extra fixing tool, it has difficulties in being fixed at a desired location.